guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer headgear/Archive1
This picture of "headgear" looks like silver pants to me, put there by someone who is "just bored" =P Skuld‡ 06:31, 18 October 2005 (EST) Dye Chart What happened to the dye chart? If someone knows where to find it, that would be grand :) :There was a dye chart for necro headgear?? o_O" -PanSola 05:39, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::There is a chart with the Necro scar pattern. No one made one for the headgear. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:44, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::I think this is the one the OP is talking about: ::: :::--Rainith 01:39, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Of course, since a few patches back, this is no longer useful for anything but reference purposes as Necro headgear now has standard dye effects. Which is annoying as it means my usual scar colour now requires several dyes in a mix instead of one basic dye. -- Sunyavadin 18:40, 6 August 2006 (BST) working on it i'm cleaning this page up tonight. just need to get away from work. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:31, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :all done --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:28, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Hmmm, apparently the Male versions are different. I have the Canthan one and it is rather different from your Canthan one. --Rainith 01:37, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::: go take pictures and we'll place them side by side --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:42, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::May get around to it eventually, but it will take a while. That character isn't a high priority of mine, just used another characters collectable drops to get him the full collector's set of armor from Kaineng City. --Rainith 01:46, 18 July 2006 (CDT) The pictures are switched I have recently bought Shing Jea Scar for my necro and it definitely looks like the one described here as Canthan Scar. So I have switched the labels for Canthan Scar and Shing Jea Scar, but the filenames are still wrong. I'm not familiar that much with wiki, can the filenames be changed? /Devillious :i still have those, and i can confirm you are correct. i'll adjust them now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:42, 21 July 2006 (CDT) 15k scars rarely i've been seeing another type of scars, with a downward V on the forehead, does anyone see this? it has to be one of the 15k scars, since those are the only ones not pictured. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:08, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Rewrite I split the previous information into two separate pages, one for art and the other for function. I welcome any comments and corrections because I may have scar patterns on my brain after reorganising these pages. --Glynnis 14:27, 20 September 2006 (CDT) : Makes sense to me. I like it. - Vulpes Foxnik 15:55, 23 September 2006 (CDT) 15k Why are the 15k Factions headgears not included in the galleries and so on? --Stylva 13:56, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Because I didn't know they existed. Now added. Sorry. I don't know anything about them. I hope someone with the correct info will update the description. --Glynnis 14:19, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Why do we need two Why do we need two articles on this ... Necromancer Attribute Headgears and Necromancer Headgear? --MasterPatricko 13:41, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :No wait, there are even more ... Necromancer Headgear (art), Necromancer Prophecies Headgear, and they are all differently laid out ... can someone pls explain? --MasterPatricko 13:47, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :: It is a bit confusing at the moment because the current version of Necromancer Headgear is new (see Armor talk page). Following PanSola's advice: Necromancer Attribute Headgears describes the function of the headgear (such as +1 attribute) and Necromancer Prophecies Headgear describes the art of the headgear in Prophecies. My proposal is for Necromancer Headgear to become an overview of all necro headgear pages (thus avoiding confusion). Necromancer Headgear (art) was my mistake, sorry. It could be deleted. --''Glynnis'' (talk | ) 14:04, 4 October 2006 (CDT) BUG - Wicked Scar Pattern Inscriptions I went through tonight and updated all my old armor, and in the process realized that of all my necromancer scar patterns, I was unable to inscribe my Wicked Scar Pattern (curses). Anyone else encountered this problem?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 06:00, 27 May 2007 (CDT) My Ragged Curse Scar Pattern also has the "cannot be upgraded with an insignia" note :/ --ArTy 08:37, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Were they from collectors? --Kale Ironfist 08:49, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::I've had this scar pattern forever now, so it's hard to remember, but yes, I do believe it was a collector scar pattern from the crystal desert. Problem solved.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 13:18, 6 June 2007 (CDT) delete there aren't pages like this for every profession. I do not believe that this contains information not found in Necromancer Headgear that is still correct. I think that this and all the other "Attribute Headgear" pages should redirect to their respective headgear pages instead. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 11:47, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :this used to be useful back when there were only a few styles that were not directly tied to armor, but now it's kinda moot. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Necromancer_Headgear has a better art gallery too. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:14, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, this page absolutely needs to be deleted, it is incomplete, and the Necromancer_headgear has much better information and is more organized. RoseOfKali 22:17, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Well alot of redirects point here. Before I flag this for deletion I'm going to try to point them all to Necromancer Headgear. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 22:26, 7 June 2007 (CDT)